Fanon:Wege zum Sieg - Kapitel 8
Mass Effect - Other Stories Wege zum Sieg (VIII) Es war schön von Dr. Enriya Thanoptis zu hören. Sie bat in ihrer E-Mail um einen kurzen Anruf, um alles Weitere zu besprechen. Außerdem hörte man aus der Nachricht raus, wie froh sie darüber war, dass Phoenixclaw noch lebte. Phoenixclaw kam Enriyas Bitte für einen Gespräch nach und bat EVI um einen Komm-Link zur Adresse. Wieder bildete die Vitrine vor ihr den Bildschirm. Nach einiger Zeit erschien das Bild der Asari. „Commander Lionclaw? … Nein halt… Phoenixclaw. Ich habe den Gerüchten fast keinen Glauben schenken wollen. Zum Glück hab ich es dann doch versucht.“, meinte sie erfreut und lächelte. „Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen Enriya. Woher kennst du meinen neuen Namen?“ „Vor kurzem meinten zwei Menschen in meiner Nähe, dass sie von einem Commander der Allianz gehört hätten, der sich von Lionclaw in Phoenixclaw umbenannt hat. Zusammen mit den Gerüchten war das der Anlass für mich, um die E-Mail zu schreiben. Scheint ja geklappt zu haben…“ „Ok. Techtron, du Hund…“, flüsterte Phoenixclaw. „Was hast du gesagt?“ „Über was wolltest du reden?“ „Es geht um die Zents. Nach deinem… äh… Tod, hab ich meine Forschung weiter betrieben. Ich war auf diversen Planeten mit Ruinen uralter und unbekannter Spezies. Auf einigen fand ich nach einiger Zeit Zents oder Stätten mit diesem Vogel oder den Drachen. Vor etwa zwei Wochen wurde ich von einer seltsamen Organisation darauf angesprochen. Sie sprachen nicht von Zents, sondern von ‚Gen-Markern’ oder nur ‚Markern’, und bezuschussten meine Forschung enorm. Sogar meine Schulden haben sie bezahlt.“ „Du hattest Schulden?“ „Ja. Meine ehemalige Forschungsgruppe wurde doch auf Eletania getötet, danach wollte mich niemand mehr unterstützen, weshalb ich alles aus eigener Tasche zahlen musste. Einige der Transitschiffe oder Eskorten hatten horrende Preise und gefährlich war es trotzdem immer. Ich küsste den Boden, wenn ich wieder in Thessia war. Aber die Schulden waren natürlich… ach egal. Jedenfalls will ich dir meine Ergebnisse zeigen. Dann kannst du auch mal Thessia kennenlernen. Außerdem habe ich eine Frage, die nur hier, in meinen vier Wänden, geht.“ „Oh, du kannst dich an meine Bemerkung erinnern... Will ich wissen worum es geht?“ „Ja. Aber ich kann die wirklich nur persönlich fragen.“ „Ok. Warum eigentlich schmeißt du dich so an mich ran? Du warst doch nur knapp einen Monat auf der alten Blackbird. Wie konntest du in der Zeit so viel Vertrauen mir gegenüber entwickeln?“ „Du bist meine Retterin, außerdem wurdest du von den Zents berührt. Ich finde das immer noch faszinierend, da die Zents scheinbar nur auf dich reagierten. Jedenfalls hab ich die damalige Crew gefragt und dich beobachtet. Du warst eine vertrauenswürdige Person, loyal und ohne Selbstzweifel. Außerdem hast du mich an meinen Vater erinnert. Deswegen hatte ich sofort Vertrauen in dich. Ich war auf einer militärischen Fregatte, konnte zwei Zents in Aktion sehen, sowie ein Schiff einer unbekannten Spezies. Das war die aufregendste Zeit seit meinem Studium. Die Zeit war einfach schön.“ „Und nur deswegen klammerst du dich so an mich?“ „Wenn man es so sieht…“ „Aha, verstehe. Wie erging es dir eigentlich, wenn man von deiner Forschung und deinen Reisen absieht?“ „Nun ja… Ich bin nur knapp mit den Leben davon gekommen. Ohne Lieutenant Seraphim, die mir geholfen hat, wäre ich wahrscheinlich zwischen irgendwelchen Trümmern zerquetscht worden. Später musste ich sie stützen, da sie ja verwundet wurde. Die Allianz verleugnete uns und gab vielen Leuten postum sogar die Schuld an dieser Katastrophe. Die, die mit dem Leben davon gekommen waren, wurden auf die SSV Normandy oder auf den Boden versetzt. Seraphim wurde dienstunfähig und abgeschoben, Silver musste sich vor Gericht behaupten und mit seiner Depression klar kommen, Galaxia hatte noch eine Weile Kontakt zu mir und sprach von seiner Arbeit auf Eden Prime. Er wurde beim Geth-Angriff getötet, aber das weißt du wahrscheinlich schon. Mistral versuchte auch ein oder zwei Mal mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch war ich da auf einer Forschungsreise, später erreichte ich sie nicht mehr. Naja, von meiner Forschungsarbeit kann ich ja später noch ausführlich berichten, aber es gab da eine kurze Zeit, die wirklich seltsam war.“ „Wieso?“ „Ich hab doch mal von einer Schwester Rana gesprochen, oder? Die Neurowissenschaftlerin.“ „Ja?“ „Sie hat früher alles nur für Profit gemacht. Die besten Jobs mit der besten Sicherheit. Damit ist sie vor zwei Jahren voll auf die Nase gefallen. Die Bezahlung war super, genau wie das Forschungslabor, nur ihre Aufgabe… Sie kam in direkten Kontakt mit einem Reaper und sollte seinen Einfluss auf irgendwelche Gefangene beobachten und erforschen.“, erklärte Enriya fast schon gelassen. „Wow. Das ist heftig.“ „Genau. Irgendwann bekam sie die Angst, dass sie ebenfalls ‚indoktriniert’ werden könnte, besonders als sie rausfand, dass eines ihrer ersten Testsubjekte ihr eigener Vorgänger war. Die Angst wurde immer größer, rettete ihr aber am Ende den Arsch, als Commander Shepard mit seiner Truppe kam um die Forschungsanlage ihres Auftraggebers in die Luft zu jagen.“ „Sie traf Shepard?“ „Ja. Er hat sie gehen lassen, so dass sie die gigantische Explosion überleben konnte. Sie kam danach zu mir und weinte sich über die Anlage auf Virmire aus. Irgendwann stieß sie auf meine Arbeit und erkannte wie die Zents auf ihre Benutzer reagieren. Wir arbeiteten etwa ein Jahr zusammen an diesem Projekt. Als es fertig war, hatte Rana erkannt, dass es nicht immer um Profit geht, sondern um die Veränderung der Welt. Ich glaube, sie schlägt sich teilweise immer noch auf die falsche Seite, doch immerhin ist sie nicht mehr so großkotzig, und sie hat mir geholfen. Zuletzt sagte sie mir etwas von einem kroganischen Warlord, weshalb ich glaube, dass sie in ihr altes Denkschema zurückgefallen ist. Den Rest erzähl ich, wenn du hier auf Thessia bist.“ „Hm… Ich schau mal wie das mit meinen Terminen hingeht, aber mit etwas Glück, steh ich in den nächsten Tagen auf der Matte.“ „Es würde mich freuen.“, meinte Enriya Thanoptis anerkennend und schloss das Fenster. Sie checkte ihr Log. Wing hatte ihr, abgesehen von der Kernmission und den Dossiers, vollkommene Narrenfreiheit gegeben. Der einzige Auftrag, der noch von Wing selbst kam, war die Untersuchung einer Forschungsstation im Phoenix-Haufen. Sie lag genau im Grenzgebiet zwischen Föderations- und Citadel-Gebiet, ein heißes Eisen also. Es wurde außerdem vor feindlichen Geth gewarnt. „Wieso erwähnen sie das ‚feindlich’ nochmal? Ich dachte, dass die Geth allgemein feindlich wären…“, dachte sie sich und nahm es in Angriff. Als sie vor der Galaxie-Karte stand, wurden ihr wieder die unendlichen Möglichkeiten bewusst. Sie war nicht mehr an die Massenportale gebunden und konnte somit Winkel der Galaxie bereisen, die wegen der Vorsicht des Citadel-Rates – welcher nur ungern inaktive Portale aktiviert – momentan nicht erreichbar waren. Sie konnte sich das Lächeln kurz nicht verkneifen, dann suchte sie die Theta-Station im Phoenix-Haufen. Silver nutze diesmal allerdings nicht das Schock-Netzwerk, sondern die Massenportale, weshalb sie sich selbst dabei erwischte, wie sie auf das gigantische Portal schaute, ehe sie zum Phoenix-Haufen katapultiert wurden. Die Station befand sich im Fènghuáng-System, tief im Inneren des Nebels und gleich neben dem Meer der Stürme. Das System wurde von den Citadel-Völkern ignoriert, da die Sonne noch extrem jung war und jedes Raumschiff durch die unzähligen Asteroiden und Planetoiden im System beschädigt oder zerstört werden konnte. Außerdem gab es dort, außer den Planetoiden und Proto-Planeten, noch gar nichts. Das Wing dort eine Forschungsstation besaß und die Geth ausgerechnet auf diese Station aufmerksam wurden, war eine interessante Angelegenheit. Als sie im System ankamen, musste Silver, trotz aktivierter und nochmal verstärkter Barrieren, höllisch aufpassen. Asteroiden unterschiedlichster Größe und Beschaffenheit, flogen wild umher. Planetoiden stießen mit anderen oder Proto-Planeten zusammen und zerbrachen. Trümmerteile flogen umher. Es war ein kosmischer Schusswechsel und sie waren die Zielscheibe. Die Theta-Station war von einer gut sichtbaren Barriere umgeben. Einfach alles prallte an ihr ab. Um sie herum, teilweise in der Barrierensphäre, waren nicht ein, sondern neun Geth-Schiffe und mehrere duzend Geth-Jäger. „Das stand so allerdings nicht im Missionslog!“, erkannte Phoenixclaw etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Dann sah sie, dass sich einige der Jäger und Schiffe gegenseitig angriffen. Außerdem wurden einige fast komplett von den Asteroiden durchsiebt oder kamen gar nicht erst durch die Barriere. Was ist hier los? „Ich flieg auf jeden Fall in die Barrierensphäre. Hier draußen ist einfach viel zu viel Bewegung und wir bieten zu viel Angriffsfläche für die Trümmer und Asteroiden.“, meinte Silver. „Dann verschieb uns in der Phase. Das müsste doch helfen, oder?“ „Während die Barriere aktiv ist, kann die Blackbird nicht in der Phase verschoben werde, da die Barriere die Kondensatoren blockieren. Man müsste sie ausschalten. Allerdings kann erst fünf Minuten später die Phasenverschiebung gestartet werden. Außerdem können während der Phasenverschiebung einige Waffen nicht eingesetzt werden.“, erklärte EVI. „Ja klasse. Optische Tarnung und dann rein. Ich überleg mir was, wenn wir innerhalb der Barriere sind.“ „Apropos Barriere… Fällt dir da auch was auf?“, fragte Silver. „Ja, einige der Geth-Schiffe sind drinnen. Die müssen wir raus treiben.“ „Dann müssen sie allerdings ihre FFS-Kennung manipuliert haben, anders kommt man nämlich nicht rein.“ „Hm… Oder sie wurde ihnen absichtlich gegeben. Sind wir jetzt getarnt?“, fragte Phoenixclaw und war bereits am überlegen, wen sie mitnehmen musste. „Ja. Man kann uns weder durch die Sensoren, noch durch Fenster wahrnehmen.“, antwortete Silver. „Na dann…“ „Commander, da ist noch eine Sache.“, meinte EVI plötzlich. „Nicht jetzt. Sags mir später.“, kanzelte Phoenixclaw die KI ab und ging. Die Blackbird dockte an die Station an. Während Phoenixclaw, Skullface und Marak rein gingen wurde ein Geth-Jäger von einem anderen zerfetzt. Die Luftschleuse öffnete sich und Phoenixclaw schaute auf drei Geth-Commander und mehrere Schützen. Sie wollte gerade so das Feuer eröffnen, als einer der Geth-Commander meinte: „Altairs-Commander, wir haben von Ihrer Ankunft erfahren. Wir konnten die Heretics bereits zurücktreiben. Sie sitzen nun auf der Station fest, da wir ihre Schiffe zerstören. Wir konnten außerdem verhindern, dass sie Daten auf ihre Server laden.“ Phoenixclaw war kurz sprachlos. „Genau das wollte ich Ihnen vorhin sagen“, schaltete sich EVI ein. „Die Geth-Jäger und –Schiffe, die die anderen jagen und verjagen, sind von unseren Verbündeten. Die Station wurde von den Heretics eingenommen. Neben der Meldung an Sie bekamen auch unsere Verbündeten die Nachricht.“ „Ok… Das hättest du auch früher erwähnen können.“ „Das wollte ich ja…“ „Ja, schon verstanden. Also… Geth, wo sind die ‚Heretics’?“, fragte Phoenixclaw zu dem einen Commander, doch es fühlten sich alle angesprochen: „Wir werden Sie dorthin bringen.“ Die Geth gingen gleich los, so dass sich auch Phoenixclaw mit ihren Squad schnell in Bewegung setzen musste. Die Theta-Station war teilweise abgeriegelt worden. An einigen Stellen lagen deaktivierte Geth, wobei andere Geth deren Chipsätze ausbauten und drauf traten, wohl um sie endgültig unschädlich zu machen. In einem Raum waren die Forscher der Station. Sie sprachen gelassen zu einen Geth-Titan und zwei Geth-Schützen. „Das muss man mir nochmal erklären. Wieso sind uns einige Geth feindlich gesinnt und andere mit uns verbündet?“, fragte Phoenixclaw. „Die Heretics haben sich von uns abgespalten um ihren Gott zu dienen. Leider wurden sie deswegen immer aggressiver. Seit mehr als zwei Jahren befinden wir uns regelmäßig in kleinen Kämpfen mit ihnen. Normalerweise kommen wir alleine klar; dass nun aber Altairs hier her geschickt wurden, zeigt, dass die Heretics nun auch für sie problematisch werden.“, erklärte der Commander. „Oh nein, ich bin nicht hergeschickt worden. Ich war zufällig in der Gegend und dachte mir, dass ich mir das mal anschaue.“, berichtige Phoenixclaw. „Akzeptiert. Das war eine Variable, die wir noch nie bedacht haben. Jedenfalls sind die Heretics in einigen Bereichen des Perseus-Nebels und der angrenzenden Cluster sehr aktiv. Momentan rüsten wir Rannoch und andere Welten auf, um einen Angriff der Heretics abwehren zu können. Wir wissen noch nicht, warum sie uns und Organische plötzlich feindlich gesinnt sind. Sie konnten friedlich gehen und wurden nicht angegriffen, doch sämtliche Aggressionen gehen von ihnen aus.“ „Hm… Könnte was mit Sovereign zu tun gehabt haben. Die Heretics sind dort drüben, oder?“ Sie zeigte auf den letzten komplett abgeschotteten Bereich. „Korrekt. Wenn Sie wollen werden wir Sie begleiten.“ „Nein danke. Wir drei sind Techs, da dürften uns ein paar Geth-Heretics nicht stören. Oder?“ Die anderen beiden nickten, wenn auch leicht zögerlich. Die Geth nickten und einer der Geth-Commander öffnete die versiegelte Tür. Kaum das sie durch das Siegel getreten waren, änderte sich die Atmosphäre. War die restliche Theta-Station mittlerweile wieder hell erleuchtet und wurde von den Geth-Leichen gesäubert, so war der abgetrennte Bereich nur mit Notlichtern erhellt. Die Labore wurden nochmal extra versiegelt, so dass niemand hinein konnte. „Fällt euch auch jetzt erst auf, dass diese Geth sprechen konnten?“, fragte Skullface etwas perplex und packte sein neues Maschinengewehr aus. „Um ehrlich zu sein war ich noch zu sehr von der Tatsache überrascht, dass sie unsere Verbündeten sind. Das sie sprechen konnten ist irgendwie… untergegangen. Aber jetzt wo du’s sagst. Den Berichten nach geben sie eher metallische Klackgeräusche von sich.“, meinte Phoenixclaw. „Hm… Die Geth die ich kenne sprechen immer. Allerdings hab ich bis jetzt auch nur welche auf der Stareagle gesehen.“, entgegnete Marak. Genau in dem Moment hörten sie die "normalen" Geth-Geräusche. Phoenixclaw lächelte nur und lugte um die nächste Ecke. Vier Geth standen im Flur. Sie sprang auf die andere Seite und verpasste zwei Geth eine Überlastung. Die Geth wurden kurzzeitig bewegungsunfähig, was Marak nutze um sie zu hacken. Die beiden Geth drehten sich um und attackierten ihre Hintermänner. Nachdem sie das erledigt hatten und Marak langsam die Kontrolle über sie verlor, aktivierte er ein Selbstzerstörungsprotokol und jagte sie in die Luft. „Nett?“, fragte Phoenixclaw etwas unsicher. Marak lächelte nur, doch es blieb nicht viel Zeit. Bevor die beiden gehackten Geth explodierten, riefen sie die anderen her. Auf ihren Feindradar konnte Phoenixclaw die Horde kommen sehen. Sie zückte ihr neues Präzisionsgewehr und legte an, Skullface tat dasselbe und zog seine Incisor raus. Marak hatte eine Schrotflinte, die allerdings mehr wie ein kleiner Generator aussah. Dann kam die erste Welle. Phoenixclaw konnte nun das erste Mal all ihre neuen Fähigkeiten nutzen. Die Geth fielen reihenweise um. Skullface hatte deswegen weniger zu tun, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte die Scharfschützen, um die sich Phoenixclaw nur manchmal kümmerte, auszuschalten. Marak hatte das schwierigste Los, da er mit der Schrotflinte, die gewaltige Blitze verschoss und dadurch die Geth direkt vor ihn zum explodieren brachte, nur in direkter Nähe etwas bewirken konnte. Nachdem sie die Fußsoldaten ausgeschaltet hatten, dachten sie, dass es bereits geschafft wäre, da kamen die großen Brocken: Zwei Titanen und ein Commander. „Nicht fair!“, rief Phoenixclaw und verpasste einem der Titanen einen so starken Schock, dass sein Schild sofort nachgab. Marak war sich nicht sicher, welchen der Geth er nun hacken sollte, weshalb er es beim anderen Titan versuchte, allerdings ging das nach hinten los, da der Geth-Commander seinen gehackten Kollegen einfach über den Haufen schoss, ehe dieser seine Panzerung zerstören konnte. Skullface und Phoenixclaw hatten sich derweil auf den noch verbliebenen Titan gestürzt und malträtierten ihn mit Überlastung und ihren speziellen Plasmakugeln. Als sie den Titan endlich niedergerungen hatten, war der Commander viel zu nah an ihnen dran. Marak konnte zwar die Panzerung mithilfe seiner Elektro-Schrotflinte zerstören, doch die Backup-Systeme funktionierten noch. Phoenixclaw machte einen taktischen Rückzug, um den letzten Geth aus sicherer Entfernung zu erwischen. Gemeinsam gelang es dann auch, wobei es außer einen kleinen Schaden der Schilde (Marak) und ein großer Schreck (Phoenixclaw und Skullface) keine Nachwirkungen gab. Die Plasmawaffen waren effektiv, die großen Magazine mit den variablen Schusszahlen waren praktisch. Die Citadel-Gemeinschaft muss sich warm anziehen, sollten diese Waffen auf irgendeinen Weg in ihre Gebiete kommen. Phoenixclaw ging zu den Überresten der großen Geth und gab jedem nochmal einen Schock auf die Hauptplatinen. „Die bleiben jetzt so…“, meinte Phoenixclaw erleichtert, in dem Moment ging das normale Licht wieder an und die Labore wurden wieder entriegelt. „Was die Wing Technologies wohl mit den Geth-Plattformen machen werden?“, fragte Skullface. „Ich will es nicht wissen. Ich war nur zum Schießen hier.“, antwortete Phoenixclaw und ging. Die feindlichen Geth-Schiffe waren mittlerweile alle vernichtet worden, ihre Trümmerteile prallten mit anderen Asteroiden auf Proto-Planeten oder Planetoiden. Die verbündeten Geth verabschiedeten sich und ließen die ganzen Plattformen der Heretics zurück, wohl damit die Wissenschaftler sie erforschen konnten. Von einem der Forscher erfuhr Phoenixclaw nun auch den Zweck der Station. Sie diente neben der Beobachtung eines Proto-Sonnensystems auch dazu, die Heretics besser verstehen zu können. Die Heretics kamen, um ihre „Brüder“ zu befreien, nun dienen sie als Forschungsobjekte. Zu diesem Zweck wurden die Barriern auf das normale Geth-FFS eingestellt, nur damit eine gewisse Anzahl an Heretic-Schiffen durchkommt. Ein riskantes Unterfangen, zu dessen Sicherung sie und die Verbündeten gerufen wurde. Ein Forscher steckte ihr zu, warum die Heretics so waren wie sie waren. Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde in einem niedrigen Prozess eine einzige Zahl verändert. Dieser Prozess diente aber dazu um andere Prozesse zu steuern. Diese kleine Ursache, die Veränderung einer Zahl, verändert auch die Berechnung der oberen Prozesse und führte schließlich dazu, dass die Heretics die Organischen und ihre ehemaligen „Brüder“ als Feinde erkannten und angriffen. Eine einzige Zahl, ein einfacher Rechenfehler, der so viel ausmachen konnte. Und genau das wurde erforscht. Sie erfuhr vom Forscher noch mehr: Die normalen Geth und Wing arbeiteten nun seit zwei Jahren daran diese Veränderung rückgängig zu machen und so die Heretics wieder in die Geth-Gemeinschaft einzugliedern. Sie haben sogar einen Spion losgeschickt, um den größten Bekämpfer der Geth-Heretics zu finden und mit seiner Hilfe die Heretics auf die eine oder andere Art unschädlich zu machen. Grundlegende Informationen, wie zum Beispiel Wing zu einer solchen Kooperation gekommen ist, konnte ihr aber niemand geben. Alle sagten, dass es schon seit ihrer Geburt so war. Zurück auf der Blackbird fragte sie deswegen EVI. Diese konnte zum Glück auf die Forschungslogs des Masterminds und Logs der SR-Missionen zurückgreifen. Es handelte sich bei letzteren um Videologs, wobei allerdings das Mastermind bei einigen nicht zu sehen war, sondern irgendwo in der Kabine stand. Man konnte in den Videos links auf ein geräumiges Bett sehen, an der Wand dahinter standen und lagen Lanzen, diverse andere Waffen, Rüstungsteile und verschiedene Proxima-Suits. Gleich daneben war eine Couch zu erkennen. Phoenixclaw überlegte kurz, bevor sie das Video startete. Wenn Cerberus nicht nur das Grundgerüst, sondern auch die Pläne gestohlen und zu gut 100% nachgebaut hatten, müsste das auch ungefähr das Layout der Privatkabine auf der momentanen Normandy sein. Oder? Dann startete sie das Video: „EVI, starte die Aufnahme: Logbucheintrag Nummer 198, 9. November. 2039. Wir befinden uns gerade im Alpha-Sektor, in einem noch nicht genau definierten Gebiet im Perseus-Nebel. Heute haben wir diverse Signale auffangen können. EVI ist noch am übersetzen, doch es ist klar, dass es von synthetischen Wesen stammt. Wir dringen weiter ins Gebiet vor und versuchen mit den Wesen, aus den übersetzten Signalen konnten wir den Namen ‚Geth’ rausfiltern, Kontakt aufzunehmen. Vielleicht gewinnen wir endlich auch synthetische Verbündete. War sonst noch was? Ach ja! Die Hereter haben uns vor diesem Gebiet gewarnt, da sie vor etwa 160 Jahren diverse Warnsignale einer anderen Rasse, genannt ‚Quarianer’, auffangen konnten, die mit den ‚Geth’ zu tun hatten. Wir lassen uns überraschen.“ Jemand trat ins Bild, kehrte der Konsole allerdings den Rücken zu. Sie trug einen hellblauen Proxima-Anzug mit neonblauen Streifen, die noch mehr als jetzt an Leiterbahnen angelehnt waren. Die kupferfarbenen Haare waren zu einen lockeren Pferdeschwanz zurückgebunden. Das Mastermind wirkte irgendwie anders als neulich im Traum. Irgendwie… normaler und leicht zerstreut. „Ok… was brauch ich? Phoenix Delta-Anzug, die Thunderstrike, meine Cyberklingen… EVI, nimmst du noch auf?“, fragte sie. „Ja.“, antwortete die KI. „Oh, dann beende mal die Aufnahme.“ Die nächste wurde gestartet. Wieder stand das Mastermind nicht vor der Kamera, sondern dem Klang ihrer Stimme nach am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Logbucheintrag Nummer 199, 10. November. 2039. Heute konnten wir uns mit den Geth in Verbindung setzen. Wir drangen in ihr Gebiet ein, stießen aber nur auf eine Patrouille, die uns nur beobachtete. Nachdem wir, dank EVI, gesagt haben, dass wir auf Forschungsreise sind und gegen niemand Gewalt anwenden wollen, ließen sie uns passieren. Mittlerweile sind wir tief im Gebiet der Geth. Uns verfolgen oder eskortieren immer wieder einzelne Schiffe oder Jäger. Sie verhalten sich sehr passiv, weshalb wir uns nicht vorstellen können, wieso die Quarianer Warnsignale gesendet haben. In einigen Stunden werden wir ‚Rannoch’ erreichen, den Heimatplaneten der Geth. Dort werde ich mich ein wenig umschauen und versuchen irgendwie mit dem Konzil… nein… wie heißt das?“ „Konsens. Wie bei einer Festplattenüberprüfung. Es ist der Geth-Konsens.“, half EVI. „Ah ja, danke. Jedenfalls werde ich versuchen irgendwie in den Konsens zu kommen und dort mit den vereinten Geth zu reden. Vielleicht kann ich ein Bündnis vorschlagen. Meinen bisherigen Beobachtungen nach sind die Geth friedliche und kaum aktive Wesen, die sich genauso verhalten wie die Roboter in den Büchern von Asimov aus den 1950ern. Ich kann noch nicht beurteilen wie weit sie den asimovschen Gesetzen folgen, doch bis jetzt sieht es gut aus. EVI meinte außerdem, dass sie über eine gewisse ‚Schwarmintelligenz’ verfügen und somit, bei genügend Individuen, über die asimovschen Gesetzte hinauswachsen. Sollte das stimmen, muss ich meine Beobachtung über den Haufen werfen und mich fragen, wie zum Geier man eine Schwarm-KI erschafft. Ich selber hab bis jetzt nämlich nur zwei KI’s schaffen können, wobei eine mittlerweile neben echter Persönlichkeit auch echtes „Leben“ besitzt. Ja, ich mein dich EVI. Naja, soviel zum heutigen Tag. Ist Eagle immer noch krank?“ „Leider ja. Mistral konnte ihn aber mittlerweile mit diversen Infusionen stabilisieren. Er kann immer noch keine volle Schicht fliegen.“ „Bei den Göttern! Da kann ich ihn einmal aus dem Cockpit auf einen unbekannten Planeten locken, doch was passiert dann? Er tritt in eine seltsame Blume und ist danach halb tot! Ok, dann übernehm’ ich jetzt.“ Die Aufnahme wurde diesmal erst gestoppt, als sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Bei der nächsten saß das Mastermind endlich vor der Konsole. Sie wirkte anders als neulich. Im Kontrast zu ihren flammenden Haaren standen die Datenbrille mit den tiefblauen Rahmen und der tiefblaue Proxima-Anzug mit den silberweißen, leuchtenden, Linien. Das Auffälligste an ihr war der hellblaue, leuchtende Lichtring auf ihrer Brust, von dem sämtliche Linien ausgingen. „Ok… Ok…“, meinte das Mastermind und schien sich zu sammeln. „Logbucheintrag 200, 11. bis 13. November. 2039. Wir waren nun mehrere Tage im Gebiet der Geth und konnten viel herausfinden. Die Geth sind friedlich und agieren im Zweifelsfall eher passiv. Erst wenn eine aktive Bedrohung festgestellt wird, greifen sie ein. Wir konnten nun auch herausfinden, warum es einen Krieg am Morgen ihrer Zivilisation gab. Die Quarianer verstanden die Geth falsch und versuchten ihre Fehler wieder „auszubügeln“. Nachdem viele Geth getötet wurden, griff ein Selbstverteidigungsprotokoll und sorgte dafür, dass die Geth zurückschlugen. Ähnlich wie es bei uns der Fall ist. Jedenfalls wurden die Schöpfer daraufhin vertrieben und es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Wir haben die Geth nun in den Status eines Föderations-Anwärters erhoben und sind mit ihnen in einer Handelsbeziehung. In den nächsten Jahren dürfte daraus ein Bündnis entstehen. Wenn man sich etwas mit den Geth versteht, begreift man, dass sie ein reibungslos verlaufendes Leben leben. Wir werden viel von ihnen lernen. Sie haben einen Botschafter mitgeschickt, der die Geth in die Föderation eingliedern soll. Mit Kopernikus, benannt nach einem menschlichen Astronom, hüstel, wie auch immer sie auf den Namen gekommen sind, haben wir einen guten Ansprechpartner und Direktlink zur Geth-Gemeinschaft. Mögen die Sterne uns leiten.“ Sie machte eine Handbewegung und fragte danach im Interkom: „Adam, kannst du wieder fliegen?“ „Jein… Für eine Schicht geht es, aber meine Knochen sind immer noch instabiler als sonst. Mistral meint sogar, dass sie mich zurück nach Altairs haben will. Am Ende müssen wir die SR-Mission abbrechen.“, antwortete jemand, wohl Adam Moreau. „Kein Problem. Wir sind sowieso fertig. EVI, du weißt was zu tun ist. Bleib liegen Adam. Ich mach das alles.“ Das Video brach ab. Phoenixclaw brachte nur eins raus: „Ich brauch mehr Information…“ Die Nacht war noch jung. Viel Zeit also… Ende von Abschnitt VIII Kategorie:Fanon Kategorie:Phoenixclaw (fanon)